


Hot Dad Syndrome

by so_it_shines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_it_shines/pseuds/so_it_shines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin works as a primary school teacher. He meets Harry's godfather at Parent-Teacher Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dad Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://handsomedorks.tumblr.com/post/88377008544/au-where-remus-and-sirius-dont-know-each-other-until

Remus smiled as he watched Harry run across the playground towards his father with a radiant smile of pure joy on his face, the sort that one only ever sees on small children. As Harry approached, shouting ‘ _Padfoot!’_ (must be from some sort of make-believe game they played) at the top of his voice, the man’s face transformed in seconds from the mask of bored indifference from before into a look akin to Harry’s own. On any other man dressed in a leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows, sinfully tight jeans, and biker boots, that look would have been highly incongruous, but on this man, it seemed completely at home. The man lifted Harry in his arms and swung him around before placing him gently back on the ground and ruffling his hair.

From where he was standing, leaning against the wall of the school, Remus could hear Harry excitedly babbling about his day, and his father chuckling and responding with ‘that’s awesome, kiddo!’ all the while ignoring the disapproving looks he was getting from mothers who were quite obviously (in Remus’s opinion), merely attempting to cover up the fact that they all wanted to get into his pants (no, he wasn’t projecting). Remus was so wrapped up in watching the show of affection that he was shocked when Harry started pointing at him.

“That’s Mr Lupin! He gives me lots of chocolate, Pads! Lots and lots!” ( _What?_ It was a very effective way of motivating the kids. And so what if Harry needed more motivation than the others at times… Remus most assuredly did _not_ show favouritism).

Harry’s father laughed and waved at Remus, giving him a great big rakish grin. Remus pointedly ignored the tugging in his stomach. Just because he had never seen Harry’s mother, didn’t mean that he didn’t have one. (And the fact that Harry never mentioned a mother either didn’t mean anything at all).

Harry’s father took his kid by the hand and swung Harry’s schoolbag over his shoulder and they walked out of the gates leaving Remus to shake his head to clear it and _not_ think about those jeans.

Oh, who was he kidding? Remus had a severe case of Hot Dad Syndrome.

\---------------------------

It’s Parent-Teacher Night (which is more of an afternoon, but that’s purely semantics) and Remus is organising his papers at his desk, filing away the files for little Hermione Granger. That kid was going to go far. He unashamedly let the other kids ask her for spelling help, and she picked up telling the time almost immediately, which was quite a feat for a kid her age.

He’s interrupted when there is knock at his classroom door and Harry pushes his way in, dragging his laughing father behind him by the hand. The man runs a hand through his shaggy black hair and takes a seat on the other side of Remus’s desk, giving another one of those rakish grins and a little wave, as Harry sits beside him, his feet swinging, and anticipation on his little face.

“Hi,” Harry’s father says.

Remus would swear later that his heart literally skipped a beat. The man had the deep, slightly raspy voice of a smoker, but didn’t smell like he smoked. It was enough to bring slight heat to Remus’s face which he attempted to cover with a slight cough and a “Hello, I’m Mr Lupin”.

Harry’s father grins wider (he really ought to stop that) and says, “I know. Harry’s told me a lot about you”. He’s lounging on the chair as though he belongs there, with an arm casually draped across the back, and Remus _refuses_ to think about it.

Remus busies himself with finding Harry’s file. When he pulls it out he almost starts. So this man – Sirius Black – isn’t Harry’s father? He’s his guardian. Remus refuses to think about that also. He clears his throat.

“Ah, Mr Black is it?” he rather thinks that name is very fitting. Remus holds out his hand for Mr Black to shake. “Parental guardian of Harry?”

Mr Black gives a little smirk as he takes Remus’s hand to shake. “It’s Sirius, please. And call me his godfather, it sounds classier. Parental guardian makes me sound so much older than I actually am!” He breaks the handshake and kicks back in his chair again. Remus can’t help but give a little smile at how casual Harry’s godfather is with him. Sirius, even. He has to remember to call him that. If the smile is also for the fact that Harry isn’t Sirius’s actual son and therefore there’s a chance he is single… then no one else has to know. He mentally kicks himself for thinking like that. This was just a regular parent-teacher meeting. Think about little Justin’s father, he tells himself. Yep, that would do it…

“Harry is a truly wonderful child,” Remus explains, smiling when Harry grins widely – a little like his godfather. “He gets on very well with the other children, and he’s keeping up nicely with his work. Sometimes he can be a little bit of a troublemaker…” Remus punctuates this statement with a mock reprimanding look at Harry, who plays along, biting his lip and ducking his head, hiding a smile and a giggle. Sirius pats him on the head and nods in agreement. Remus continues. “But he always tries to do the right thing eventually, and he helps to clear up his own messes. Of which there are many”. At this, Harry actually giggles.

“He sounds just like his father,” Sirius says, almost wistfully gazing at Harry (who is looking very proud) with affection.

Not wanting to pry, but slave to his own curiosity, Remus asks, “Were you and Harry’s father very close, then?” He almost kicks himself again, because _of course_ they were close. Sirius is godfather after all. But Sirius doesn’t seem to find the question strange.

“Yeah,” he says softly “we were best friends in school. I thought that after the car crash I wouldn’t be able to look at Harry – he looks like them both, you see. Just like his father but with his mother’s eyes – but as it turns out, we’re just what each other needs”. Sirius looks a little bashful at having shared so much, and tries to apologise, but Remus just smiles at him.

“Thank you for telling me,” he says, genuinely thankful at such an insight into Harry and Sirius’s bond.

They continue to discuss Harry’s school performance, with Remus occasionally sharing tales of Harry’s rascally behaviour, not failing to notice the immense sense of pride in Sirius’s eyes, even during stories of Harry’s misbehaviour. Harry seems equally proud of himself.

Just as they are winding up the meeting, Remus suddenly remembers that he has to fill in some papers for admin. He starts to shuffle through his papers to find the correct document. When he produces it, another question occurs to him.

“So you’re raising Harry as a single parent, then? I mean, godfather?” He flushes slightly as he realises how that must sound. It seems like Sirius realises it too.

“Yeah, I am single, thanks for asking,” he teases, chuckling, You probably could’ve just asked me out for coffee if you wanted!” He’s only half joking, which Remus doesn’t fail to notice. He also doesn’t fail to notice the genuine smile on Sirius’s face.

Flushing bright red now, Remus smiles back, “Err, yes, coffee. Coffee’s good”. He mentally berates himself for his ineloquence, and accidentally drops his pen onto the desk.

Sirius laughs at him, and picks the pen off the desk, pulling Harry’s document towards himself. He scribbles something down and slides the paper back to Remus. It’s Sirius’s phone number.

Sirius gets up from his chair and stretches, revealing a thin strip of skin between his jeans and his top (Remus thinks this was purposeful), before taking Harry’s hand.

“We should get going then. Thanks for meeting with me!” Sirius winks. “I think Harry really likes you. He’d probably appreciate seeing you around a bit more”. Chuckling, Sirius leads Harry to the door, stopping briefly to turn around, hold his unoccupied hand up to his ear to mimic a telephone, and mouth ‘ _call me’._ The pair walk out of the classroom, leaving Remus to sit, slightly stunned at his desk, staring at the black ink on Harry’s document.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. You know the drill, Kudos if you liked it, and feedback makes me very happy, and when I'm very happy I write more :)


End file.
